En ces périodes de fêtes…
by Lumyny
Summary: OS. En ces périodes de fêtes, les sourires étaient harponnés aux visages des galants et galantes, n'attendant que d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Seulement l'histoire que je vais vous conter ce soir ne parlera pas de ses élèves discourtois que la désinvolture a gangrenés, je vais vous retracer le Noël de Remus Lupin et Wilson de l'an de grâce 1978...


Salut, c'est moi… Oui, je sais, vous attendez un chapitre d'AMW II depuis beaucoup, beaucoup trop de temps. Promis, je me dépêche, mais maintenant, je fais le principal, seule, et je bosse. Je vous promets que je m'y mets et vite.

Pour en revenir à cet OS, c'est un défi que l'on m'a proposé ou je devais caser une dizaine de citations de HIMYM (pour ceux qui connaissent, vous pouvez essayer de trouver dans les commentaires) au moins une citation du dessin animé Hercule, le professeur Quirrell et cela dans un Remus/OS. Il était prévu pour noël (oui, je sais que nous sommes presque en juin, j'en suis parfaitement consciente). Vous me direz si cela vous plaît, je vous attends dans les commentaires.  
Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**o0o0o0o**

**En ces périodes de fêtes…**

**o0o0o0o**

En ces périodes de fêtes, moi, Rupert Pendragon, descendant d'Uther et d'Ygerne, ordre de Merlin de seconde classe et oncle du célébrissime Gilderoy Lockhart, ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les forces du Mal, et déjà deux fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, je vais vous conter l'étrange Noël de Mr Lupin.

À Poudlard, illustre école, où j'eusse passé mes quelques années d'enfance, au sein de la maison Serdaigle, les sourires étaient harponnés aux visages des galants et galants, n'attendant qu'une chose ; ouvrir leurs cadeaux. La jeunesse de nos jours, n'a plus aucune éducation, si vous voulez mon avis, l'amollissement du savoir-vivre courra à notre perte, je vous le dis. Ces freluquets allaient revoir leurs familles, boire du chocolat chaud, accrocher des guirlandes qu'ils auraient trouvées tout à fait hideuses si cela n'avait été pour l'occasion, mais n'attendaient que de recevoir tous les objets qu'ils avaient désirés tout le reste de l'année.

Seulement l'histoire que je vais vous conter ce soir ne parlera pas de ses élèves discourtois que la désinvolture a gangrenés, je vais vous retracer comment Remus Lupin est sorti avec Grace Wilson. Tout ceci se passa un 24 décembre de l'an de grâce 1978…

**24 DÉCEMBRE 1978 AUX ALENTOURS DE 11 : 37**

En ces périodes de fête, il faisait un temps à ne pas mettre un fléreur dehors, je vous le dis, et si j'en suis mon arthrose, une tempête se prépare.

Ces périodes de fêtes, trouvaient Grace, en septième année à Gryffondor, assise dans les escaliers occupés à scruter les nuages ambiants. Elle n'avait aucune envie de mettre le nez dehors et la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, auraient été d'accord avec elle, s'ils ne s'en fichaient pas royalement. Le Poudlard express les avait emmenés, il y a de cela deux jours, loin de cette météo maussade et déprimante.

La blondinette n'était pas du genre à broyer du noir, habituellement, c'était même le contraire, elle était d'un naturel joyeux et optimiste, à toujours voir le verre à moitié plein. Grace faisait partie de ces rares personnes qui vous réconfortait, pour qui rien n'était grave, qui ne laissait personne l'abattre et qui scandait haut et fort à toutes ses amies lors de leurs peines de cœur qu'il valait mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Néanmoins à fêter Noël seul, on perd vite le moral.

Mais, Grace avait mal joué son coup. Elle avait décidé de faire sa crise d'adolescence cet été même, et c'était entêté à faire la tête à sa mère, tout l'automne. Quand je vous disais que l'instruction nivelait par le bas. Difficile d'arriver chez ses parents en faisant comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'elle leur avait dit tant horreurs. Encore plus difficile étant d'avouer ses torts, elle qui faisait si régulièrement péché d'orgueil.

Aussi têtue qu'elle l'était, Grace avait affirmé à sa famille qu'elle préférait passer Noël avec ses amies aux châteaux. Seulement, avant d'assurer cela, elle n'avait pas pensé demander si ses camarades restaient, effectivement, fêter Noël à Poudlard. Manque de chance, ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors dans un acte désespéré et plutôt que de choir sur son plumard, elle s'était employée à regarder par la fenêtre où il ne cessait de pleuvoir.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

En ces périodes de fêtes, Remus se préoccupait très peu de la météo. Il n'était pas tellement le genre de personne dont la météo influait sur l'humeur. De manière générale, s'il on exceptait sa lycanthropie, Remus représentait bien l'idée que l'on pouvait se faire d'un jeune britannique. Toujours trop poli, toujours le bon mot, rarement désagréable, et toujours aussi flegmatique. Et cela qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige. Par toutes saisons. Par tout temps.

Alors la météo, il s'en moquait bien.

Toutefois, la lune décroissante devait avoir un effet sur ses hormones. Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, il n'y avait pas tant de documentation sur sa situation, aller savoir pourquoi les loups-garous se faisaient difficilement éditer. Suite aux pleines lunes, il avait toujours cette phase à fleur de peau. Le jeune homme avait eu fort honte, un jour ; Sirius l'avait surpris à pleurer, car en éternuant, sa tasse de chocolat s'était renversée. C'était arrivé d'un coup, il n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de couler. En avait suivi plusieurs semaines où son ami l'avait traité de pleurnichard à tout bout de champ.

De temps en temps, ça lui prenait, et ce sobriquet ressortait. Toujours est-il que pour une fois en sortant de l'infirmerie, Sirius lui avait juste sauté dessus, et ce, sans surnom insultant. Nous étions en progrès. Parfois, Remus se demandait où se trouvait le bouton pause de son meilleur ami. Les quelques recherches, qu'il avait faites, s'étaient avérées infructueuses ; Sirius Orion Black n'en était pas pourvu.

Pompom aurait préféré qu'il y reste une semaine de plus, mais comme d'habitude, Remus avait réussi à s'échapper. Elle avait tout essayé pour qu'il reste au lit, mais comme d'habitude, il restait inflexible. Et tel le chantait cet artiste moldu dont le nom m'échappe, comme d'habitude, il était l'un des seul à savoir tenir tête au dragon de l'infirmerie.

Après avoir presque traîné le maraudeur, depuis l'infirmerie, jusqu'à leur salle commune, Remus s'avachit, acrimonieux, dans un fauteuil près du feu presque éteint, l'animagus continuant de lui rabâcher un je-ne-sais-quoi à propos d'une farce pour Severus Rogue, avec du vitriol. Ce qui avec les intentions du jeune Black pouvait difficilement mener à autre chose qu'une énorme bêtise, fatalement.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Marmonna le loup-garou en ré-enroulant son écharpe qui ne cessait de tomber

\- De Rogue, depuis dix minutes, Lunard. Râla Sirius en s'accoudant au fauteuil de son ami.

\- M'en fou de Rogue, change de disque, un peu, de temps en temps.

\- Si tu y tiens » Répondit Sirius sans y apporter une grande importance et il repartit de plus bel sur le récit quelque peu compliqué de ses dernières conquêtes. Sirius était d'un naturel bavard, très bavard. « Et toi alors, t'en est où avec Wilson ? » Finit-il par lui demander avec un sourire mesquin, mais Remus ne lui envoya qu'un regard noir, que je vous traduirais par 'tu n'es qu'un sale coprolithe' « Allez Lunard, ne lâche pas l'affaire tant que tu as moyen de te la faire ! renchérit-il afin d'obtenir plus de réaction.

\- Non mais non, tais-toi ! Tais-toi bon sang, déjà je ne me fais pas de fille, je ne me ferai jamais de fille, et si tu pouvais être plus discret, elle est quasiment en face de nous. Répondit Remus énervé, et c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas des plus accommodants après les pleines lunes.

\- Pardon. Tu peux répéter ça ? Je ne parle pas le je-baise-jamais. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'énerver d'autant plus son ancien préfet.

\- Mêle-toi de tes oignons, Sirius. Dit Remus d'un ton morne

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, on dirait que t'es tout triste, mon pauvre bichon.

\- Ça t'arrive jamais de l'être toi ?

\- Si, mais quand je suis triste, j'arrête de l'être et à la place, je deviens génial. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce. Non, mais attends, Remus reviens ! » Mais il était trop tard Remus était déjà remonté vers les dortoirs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda James, qui venait de le croiser dans les escaliers, alors que son ami avait l'air passablement énervé.

\- Je vais te dire un secret mon petit Cornedrue, mais va pas falloir que tu dises à Remus que t'es au courant, ou que tu le répètes à Evans, compris ? Il hocha de la tête en s'installant à ses côtés. Notre petit Remus est A-MOU-REUX, attend la suite avant de crier comme une gonzesse, s'il te plaît. Notre petit Remus est A-MOU-REUX de Wilson. James dut cligner des yeux plus d'une dizaine de fois, tellement le poursuiveur de Gryffondor était ahuri.

\- Le batteur de Serdaigle ?

\- Mais non, crétin… Grace Wilson. Dit-il en donnant un coup de tête en direction de la jeune femme toujours assise dans les escaliers.

\- Oh… Mais pourquoi il tire cette tête alors ? Il est beau, elle n'est pas moche, il est intelligent, elle n'est pas trop conne, il est célib', je crois qu'elle est célib'. Je ne vois pas le problème.

\- En ces périodes de fêtes, j'ai plus ou moins proposé à notre Remus de baiser quelqu'un dans le besoin, et il n'a pas spécialement apprécié. James leva ses yeux au ciel et lui-même blasé. Il n'avait aucune autre expression en stock, face à Sirius. MAIS QUOI ENFIN ?! »

**24 DÉCEMBRE 1978 AUX ALENTOURS DE 12 : 58**

James, même en ces périodes de fête ne savait pas tenir sa langue face à sa copine, et Lily était passablement intriguée par ce qu'il venait de lui confier au détour d'un couloir.

« Remus amoureux de Grace. Tu es sûr de ça, James ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Oui, je suis sûr, ça vient de Sirius.

\- Pourquoi il nous le dirait que maintenant ?

\- Chepa, c'est Sirius » En général, c'était une réponse qui marchait souvent.

**24 DÉCEMBRE 1978 AUX ALENTOURS DE 13 : 42**

James et Lily attrapèrent Sirius alors qu'il était en train de faire les beaux yeux à une Poufsouffle.

« Sirius, arrêtes de leur faire croire que tu vas passer ta vie avec elle… Gémit Lily dépitée

\- Voyons, elle est naïve, je m'ennuie, on est fait l'un pour l'autre !

\- Bref, Sirius, pourquoi tu nous dis que Remus est amoureux, que maintenant ? Demanda James, plus sérieusement

\- Car en ces périodes de fêtes le meilleur cadeau reste le coup de reins.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais fêter Noël avec toi. Supplia la Gryffondor

\- Pas de soucis poulette » Et, il répartit gaiement vers l'amour de sa vie.

**24 DÉCEMBRE 1978 AUX ALENTOURS DE 15 : 01**

Sirius avait une idée derrière la tête, et ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver, vraiment pas.

« Hey, Grace ! À cette interjection, elle se retourna, surprise. Lorsque Sirius Black venait vous parler, c'était rarement désintéressé, et encore plus rarement pour vous parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Sirius.

\- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Très rarement désintéressé.

\- Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi.

\- Je suis déjà pris, c'est trop bête. Mais j'enseigne à Remus la vie. Vois-moi comme Yoda, sauf qu'au lieu d'être petit et vert, je porte des jeans et je suis génial. Et ce soir, je vais utiliser la force pour qu'il arrive à choper. Tu m'aides ?

\- Ça dépend, demanda Grace suspecte, ça consiste en quoi.

\- Sors avec lui. Affirma Sirius, fier de son idée

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Lui rétorqua-t-elle avec dégoût. Je ne suis pas une de tes nanas, je préfère attendre un homme sympa, plutôt que tu m'utilises pour tes potes en manque.

\- Les hommes sont fatigués d'entendre les femmes se demander où sont les "hommes sympas"... Ils sont dans la Friend Zone, là où vous les avez envoyés. Et devine qui tu as Friend-Zoné l'année dernière ? Remus. Sors-le de là. Embrasse-le, mariez-vous, faites des gosses et les hippogriffes chieront des paillettes.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Lupin.

\- Tu le deviendras, elles le deviennent, nous le devenons tous. Allez, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu ne le sois pas ? Tu le trouves moche ?

\- Non.

\- Chiant ?

\- Non plus.

\- Quand même pas bête ?

\- Mais non, enfin !

\- Paf, t'es amoureuse !

\- Tu lui as demandé son avis avant ? Grace était ahurie devant l'affront de ce type, personne de normalement constitué n'aurait agi ainsi, seulement Sirius Black n'était pas une personne normalement constituée.

\- Tu n'as pas nié ! Ce soir. Tour d'astronomie. 20 heures. Et met ta petite robe noire, ça le fait fantasmer. Bye ! » Il était reparti comme si de rien n'était.

**24 DÉCEMBRE 1978 AUX ALENTOURS DE 15 : 40**

Remus n'était pas un paresseux, bien qu'il ne rechigna pas devant une petite sieste, un surlendemain de pleine lune. Une petite sieste de trois heures ne pouvait lui faire de tort après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je peux vous jurer qu'après ce qu'il apprit de Lily, il se jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus !

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ?! Cria Remus à plein poumon, au milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui était, fort heureusement ; presque vide.

\- Je l'ai dit à Wilson et à James, qui a dû le répéter à Lily. Répondit Sirius comme un enfant ne comprenant pas sa faute.

\- Mais t'es un grand malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris, dans ce que je t'ai dit ce matin !

\- En période de fê…

\- J'EN AI RIEN À CIRER DE TES PÉRIODES DE FÊTES, SIRIUS ! Remus se leva du canapé enragé.

\- Au pire, il se passera quoi ce soir, hein. Tu vas te prendre un râteau, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.

\- Non. Dans le pire des cas, je me prends un râteau et elle le répète à toutes ses amies. Et qui t'a dit que j'avais envie de me faire envoyer bouler le soir de Noël ? HEIN SIRIUS QUI T'AS DIT CA ? QUI ?! Remus se leva du canapé enragé.

\- Depuis l'année dernière, tu la mates, dès qu'elle est dans ton champ de vision ; moi j'ai juste essayé de te donner un coup de pouce…

\- TON COUP DE POUCE, TU PEUX TE LE FOUTRE OÙ JE PENSE ! » Lui hurla Remus hors de lui en passant la porte.

**24 DÉCEMBRE 1978 AUX ALENTOURS DE 15 : 49**

James était atterré, même lui n'aurait jamais fait ça à Remus, pourquoi, par Godric, avait-il fallu que Sirius s'en mêle, et d'autant plus aujourd'hui. Cela ne lui avait pas suffi l'année dernière avec Rogue, il avait fallu qu'il en remette une couche.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'il allait sauter de joie, hein, rassure-moi ? Demanda le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Non Vraiment, Sirius ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi.

\- James, sur la forme, je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec Sirius. Sirius tu es un crétin, congénital. Mais sur le fond, il n'a pas tort, Remus a besoin d'une fille. Faut que vous admettiez aussi, un peut, que même si vous êtes des amis très soudé, il ne peut pas tout trouver dans votre amitié, et une relation amoureuse en fait partie. Essaya de concilier Lily, philosophe, assise entre les deux dans le canapé.

\- James, tu as pour petite amie Madame raison, mais t'as oublié que son prénom était Toujours. Fanfaronna Sirius, fier que pour une fois, Madame Toujours Raison lui donne raison.

\- Tu restes un crétin fini Sirius. » Rappela-t-elle tout de même.

**24 DÉCEMBRE 1978 AUX ALENTOURS DE 16 : 54**

Lily avait un plan. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse, car elle ne pouvait compter sur Sirius évidemment, James n'avait pas de tact, et elle pouvait toujours attendre pour que Grace et Remus règlent ça comme des grands. Alors dans sa grande philanthropie, elle s'était faufilée dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année.

« Écoute Remus, ce n'est pas bien grave, si ? Son ami était enterré sous sa couette à ruminer.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû le dire à Sirius… Gémit Remus

\- Mais non regarde, au moins tu seras fixé, et puis ce sera toujours une meilleure soirée qu'avec cette bande de zigotos mal finis, hein ? Aller, sort de là s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas pour habitude de discuter avec une couette. La couette remua, un nez, un front, et une mèche châtaine en sortirent.

\- Je te rappelle que tu sors avec l'un de ses zigotos comme tu dis. Sourit-il

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en colère contre Sirius, que tu dois me renvoyer à ma propre misère. Et puis, il me semble que tu ne l'as laissais pas indifférente l'année dernière, non ? Lily était une personne malicieuse.

\- On parlait qu'en botanique parce que je n'arrivais pas à lancer une discussion.

\- Et alors ! Ce n'est pas bien grave, t'aura qu'à lui parler de botanique.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de 'mais' qui tienne, tu sors de là, tu t'habilles et tu passes la meilleure soirée de ta vie. MAINTENANT ! Gronda Lily

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais un chouïa autoritaire ?

\- À ton avis, comment est-ce que je fais pour calmer les ardeurs de James, hein ?

\- Je le comprends, ça ferait débander n'importe qui… Mais Remus était aussi une personne malicieuse.

\- JE NE PARLAIS PAS DE CES ARDEURS-LÀ, REMUS !

\- He he. Rigolant en sortant de la couette.

\- C'est ça, marre toi, et enfile un pantalon aussi… Car il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et son caleçon évidemment, au pire elle enverrait Sirius l'habiller, au moins ça elle savait qu'il pourrait le faire sans trop de dégât.

\- Je te préviens Lily Potter, si ça se passe mal, je te tiendrais pour unique responsable.

\- On verra ça. »

**24 DÉCEMBRE 1978 AUX ALENTOURS DE 17 : 04**

Pour ce plan, il fallait convaincre Grace que ce n'était pas un plan foireux pour se moquer d'elle. Et ça n'allait pas être des plus simples… La proie de Lily était assise dans la bibliothèque, encerclée de vieux livres, qui ne donnait absolument pas envie d'être lue, surtout en cette période de fête.

« Hey Grace !

\- Salut Lily. La jeune femme ne leva pas la tête de son bouquin.

\- Alors prête pour ce soir ?

\- Lily t'est une chouette fille, mais t'as quand même pas cru que j'allais y aller ? Là, elle leva la tête avec une moue qui avait tout l'air de désapprouver la situation.

\- Bien sûr que tu vas y aller !

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Car Remus est gentil, Remus est mignon, Remus est gentleman, car ce n'est pas Remus qui te fait une mauvaise farce, c'est juste Sirius qui s'est encore pris pour Dieu, et surtout parce que l'année dernière, tu l'aimais bien notre Remus hein ?

\- J'avais le béguin pour Remus et la clé de cette phrase est qu'elle est au passé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- On s'entendait très bien quand on faisait nos travaux de botanique, il était sympa tout ce que tu veux, mais quand cette année, il a arrêté la botanique, il ne m'a absolument plus adressé la parole, et quand je venais lui parler, j'avais l'impression de le déranger. Grace commençait à être agacé par cette conversation.

\- Si tu arrêtes d'être amoureuse parce qu'il ne vient pas te parler H24…

\- Premièrement, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureuse, j'ai dit qu'il me plaisait. Et même si ça te déplaît, Lily, j'ai de l'orgueil, je ne vais pas m'acharner et me ridiculiser pour une personne que je gêne.

\- La botanique était un prétexte pour te parler, tu le sais très bien. Remus est timide. Et puis…

\- Et puis rien du tout Lily, j'ai autre chose à foutre que remonter la morale d'une personne pas capable de dire « Hey Grace ça te dis de venir bosser à la bibliothèque avec moi ? » Juste ça, ça m'aurait suffi. Grace était énervée, elle n'était pas un mouchoir que l'on jette quand ça l'arrange.

\- Tu as quoi à perdre ? Depuis le début des vacances, tu gis dans les escaliers ou justement dans la bibliothèque seule. Alors tu vas monter avec moi, on va te mettre une tenue plus adéquate, t'es pas obligé de t'habiller comme la reine de Saba, habille-toi normalement même. Mais vire-moi cet uniforme.

\- Je te préviens Lily Evans si ça se passe mal, je te tiendrais pour unique responsable. Et puis après tout pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que Lily avait raison, elle ne voyait pas Remus se servir d'elle…

\- Il a dit exactement la même chose il y a dix minutes »

**24 DÉCEMBRE 1978 AUX ALENTOURS DE 18 : 42**

Remus était décidé, il allait y aller, certainement pas pour faire plaisir à Sirius, ça non, après ce coup-là, il pouvait toujours rêver. Non, il y allait, car Lily avait raison, il n'avait presque rien à perdre de toute façon, alors autant passé une bonne soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repousse, ça ferait des trucs à raconter. Certes, le loup-garou se voilait totalement la face, en se disant qu'après autant de coups reçu, il serait imperméabilisé, mais au fond, il espérait quand même, un peu, avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance avec la Gryffondor.

Remus allait alors descendre dans la salle commune, lorsqu'il croisa Sirius, qui avait un air réprobateur.

« Tu n'y vas pas comme ça tout de même ?

\- Bah, si pourquoi ?

\- Tu es quasiment en uniforme... Je sais que certaines, fantasment sur l'uniforme, mais c'est un peu tôt pour parler de fétichisme au premier rendez-vous non ?

\- Et tu veux que je mette quoi d'autre. Remus préféra passer outre à cette blague douteuse venant de son ami qui était d'autant plus douteux.

\- Mets un jean.

\- Je n'ai pas de jeans.

\- Mets un de mes jeans.

\- Je suis plus grand que toi, il serait trop petit.

\- Les jeans sont pleins de joie. Ils sont l'équivalent vestimentaire du sourire d'un bébé, alors va mettre un jean. Je me fous d'où il vient, mais, met un jean. Et je peux t'assurer que le choix de ta tenue ne sera pas ta seule erreur aujourd'hui. Donc tu vas me mettre un jeans, et la plaquer contre un mur illico presto, Remus John Lupin !» Sirius avait le mérite d'avoir été clair, mais Remus n'avait aucune envie de mettre l'un des jeans de son ami, Merlin sait ce qu'il avait fait avec. Non Remus préférait encore y aller en sous-vêtement.

**24 DÉCEMBRE 1978 AUX ALENTOURS DE 20 : 02**

Bien installer dans la salle sur demande, entre les bras de James, Lily était heureuse, elle l'aurait été d'autant plus si Sirius les avait laissés tranquille.

« Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment, ils le font déjà ! J'espère qu'il a vu les capotes que j'ai glissé dans sa poche arrière ! Pensa Sirius, qui avait l'air tout à fait sérieux

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'a vu, il t'en a fait la remarque en partant, et rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à ton rendez-vous, Sirius ?

\- Je me la suis déjà tapée et j'avais oublié…

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas, je ne sais pas moi, passer une autre soirée avec et nous foutre la paix ?

\- Attends. Il n'y a que quatre raisons pour revoir une fille avec laquelle tu es déjà sorti : Sort… De… Grossissement… Mammaire.

\- T'es vraiment une enflure...

\- Et vulgaire en plus. Je te l'ai toujours dit mon petit Cornedrue, les filles dont le prénom se termine en "LY" sont toujours de grosses cochonnes. Polly, Kelly, Carly, Lily…

\- Va te faire voir Sirius.

\- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais ! »

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Remus se dressa sur la pointe des pieds lorsqu'il arriva à une dizaine de marches du palier de la tour d'astronomie, ce qu'il vit ne le surprit pas, mais le fit sourire. Grace faisait les cent pas en sifflotant. Ce n'était pas très agréable à l'oreille, son sifflement était assez irrégulier et on ne saurait pas en déterminer la mélodie. Il ricana, sans vraiment faire attention, il rata une marche et se fracassa le genou en contrebas.

« Heu Remus, ça va ? Demanda la jeune femme, qui s'était approchée, lorsqu'elle avait entendu du bruit.

\- Oui je crois, dit-il en se relevant et en époussetant ses jambes. Il donna un coup de baguette sur son genou pour refermer le trou qu'il avait fait dans le Jeans de son ami. Arrivés à la même hauteur, les deux jeunes gens se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. C'était gênant, affreusement gênant. Les mains de Remus s'humidifièrent sous la peur. Il était presque sûr qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur, tellement il battait fort. Ce séisme, qui l'abattait, faisait résonner son cerveau, il lui était impossible de réfléchir.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, bonne soirée Remus. Dit-elle bas en amorçant le pas, mais dans un sursaut de lucidité, ou frappé par la réalité, il fit un pas de côté. Néanmoins après cela, il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Paniqué, elle lui fit un sourire.

\- Je, heu, je suis désolé. Désolé de quoi ? Dire que l'on est désolé est le passe-partout du Britannique, mais dans ce cas-là, cela n'allait pas suffire, non, non. Qu'ils t'aient dérangé, ne leur en veux pas, ils ne voulaient pas à mal. Remus estimait qu'il s'en était bien sortit, les mots étaient sortis, sans que cela ne l'engage, lui.

\- Lily je n'en doute pas, mais Sirius un peu plus…

\- Sirius ne veut pas à mal, c'est un juste un manche en communication. C'est cela continuons sur cette lancée, on ne parle de rien de concret.

\- Sirius ne réfléchit qu'avec son manche, ça, c'est sûr. Il sourit. Pourquoi es-tu là Remus ? Ça devenait compliquer de détourner la discussion. 'Oh, regarde, il manque une visse à cette poutre !' Non. Non, ça marchait peut-être avec Sirius et Peter, mais là, il était presque sûr que non. Quitte à venir, autant jouer cartes sur table non ?

\- Je ne suis pas là que parce que Sirius et Lily m'y ont traîné, tu sais ? Disons que je suis là pour le fond malgré la forme.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Je ne te suis pas trop. Je ne suis pas sûr de me suivre moi-même dans cette discussion. Alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir, elle le saisit par l'épaule et l'incita à sortir de la tour. Le vent et la pluie s'y engouffraient et les faisaient frémir.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne serais pas venu, s'il ne m'avait pas poussé dans les bras d'une personne dont je n'ai rien à faire. Encore une fois Remus ne se mouillait pas trop avec ses litotes. Ce soir, étrangement, lui avouer sa lycanthropie lui paraissait bien plus facile que lui dire 'Grace, je suis amoureux de toi, depuis deux ans, viens, enfuyons-nous dans un champ de blé dans lequel nous ferions des enfants'. Non, déjà, parce qu'il pleuvait des cordes, et puis il portait le Jeans de Sirius, se serait incorrect de s'enfuir avec les oripeaux d'autrui. Vous ais-je dit que Remus était une personne assez pragmatique ? Ces deux choses étaient les seules et uniques raisons pour lesquelles, il ne lui dirait pas ça. Absolument pas, car il avait peur qu'elle se moque de lui, du tout.

\- Donc tu as quelque chose à faire de moi, Remus ? Lui demanda-t-elle un peu énervée. Je vais être très honnête avec toi, je t'apprécie beaucoup, n'en doute pas, tu me plais énormément, mais j'ai cru pendant des mois que c'était à sens unique. Avoue que c'était drôlement ambiguë comme situation. On s'entendait bien, on faisait nos devoirs ensemble, on se tenait la main quand on était seul, on s'est écrit tout l'été, certes en parlant de botaniques, mais on s'est écrit. Reconnais qu'on flirtait, non ? Alors oui, excuse-moi d'être froide. Pour être froide elle, l'était. Elle avait fini sa dernière phrase sur un ton glaciale.

\- Je reconnais, que je n'ai pas été des plus chaleureux depuis la rentrée, mais je savais plus trop comment faire, ça n'était plus naturel, et tu voulais que je te parle de quoi ? Je faisais plus de botanique, je me sentais un peu bête. Excuse-moi si je t'ai donné cette impression, ce n'était pas voulu. Fini-il tout bas. La vérité payait elle ?

\- Merci, d'être honnête. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Visiblement, oui, elle payait. Grace lui souriait alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée. Sa voix avait gagné en bonne humeur, comme si elle avait tourné la page d'un chapitre qui ne lui avait pas plus, espérant que la suite du livre serait moins décevante.

\- Comment ça ? Je crois que j'ai un jeu de cartes, tu sais jouer à la bataille ? » Remus mit la main à sa poche arrière, voulant sortir le paquet de cartes, qu'il avait pris au cas où la conversation se tarirait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, devant ses yeux et ceux de Grace, il se trouva avec un paquet de préservatifs dans la main.

**24 DÉCEMBRE 1978 AUX ALENTOURS DE 21 : 00**

Sirius se pencha près de James alors que Lily se lavait les mains dans la salle de bain. Celui-ci le regarda bizarrement, ne comprenant pas ce rapprochement subit.

« Après que Lunard, m'ait crier dessus parce que j'avais glissé des capotes dans sa poche…

\- Oui ? Le coupa James

\- Laisse-moi finir. Donc, après que Lunard, m'ait crié dessus parce que j'avais glissé des capotes dans sa poche, j'ai métamorphosé mon paquet de capotes en paquet de cartes, et il l'a pris. Je me suis débrouillé pour que le sors ne dure que quinze minutes. Finit-il en rigolant.

\- Jure-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ?

\- Fait quoi ? Demanda Lily en se réinstallant auprès de James ahuri.

\- Il a transformé des préservatifs en jeu de cartes et Remus est parti avec. Raconta-t-il à sa petite amie. Après une seconde, il se retourna vers Sirius. Mais attend comment tu pouvais savoir qu'il partirait avec ?

\- Bah, il l'a dit tout à l'heure, vous l'avez pas écouté ?

\- Mais t'es complètement con ! Déjà, ce n'est pas malin, mais en plus, il va te défoncer.

\- Mais non vous verrez, il me remerciera ! » Fanfaronna Sirius, peut-être un peu trop sûr de son coup

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Sirius, tu es un homme mort._ Fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Remus, alors qu'il regardait la boite avec des yeux de merlan frit. Petit à petit, il leva les yeux vers Grace qui dès qu'elle croisa son regard, explosa de rire. Tant et si bien qu'elle en avait des crampes au ventre. Un élève de septième année à Serdaigle, Quirinus Quirrell, fit une drôle de tête en les croisant. Il fallait le comprendre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on croisait Remus Lupin, en plein couloir, le regard dans le vide, totalement perdu, avec des capotes dans les mains, alors que Grace Wilson était accroupi par terre, pleurant de rire, une main sur le ventre et l'autre s'appuyant contre une armure du XIIème siècle. Non, c'était vraiment peu commun.

Passé, ce moment étrange, Remus se passa la main dans la nuque, toujours aussi gêné.

« Je peux te jurer que ce… Cette chose ne m'appartient pas !

\- Vu comment tu la regardes, je me doute bien. Remus, ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en lui posant a main sur l'épaule, après s'être relevée. C'est Sirius hein ? Il acquiesça. T'inquiètes pas, je t'aiderai à te venger. Et à la question ; oui, je sais jouer à la bataille. » Et elle rit.

**24 DÉCEMBRE 1978 AUX ALENTOURS DE 23 : 30**

Remus avait dans l'idée de raccompagner Grace jusqu'à son escalier. Ils avaient fait un détour par les cuisines pour grignoter, et dans sa globalité, il trouvait qu'in fine la soirée s'était plutôt bien passé après tout. Alors qu'il allait se lever du canapé de la salle commune, où il s'était installé pour discuter, Grace, qui était assise à ses côtés posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Que t'as dit Sirius pour que tu viennes, c'était quoi le but ? Il avait réussi à esquiver ce sujet, mais il avait fallu qu'elle le mette sur le tapis.

\- Ça dépend de ce qu'il t'a dit. Remus Lupin, toujours aussi courageux.

\- Un truc avec Yoda, des jeans et comme quoi "il devait t'apprendre la vie en t'aidant à chopper"

\- Ah, j'ai eu la version édulcorée, je n'ai pas eu le droit à Yoda. Fit-il faussement déçu, histoire de détourner la conversation. Tu aimes Star Wars ?

\- Jamais vu, et je ne pense pas que tu es raté grand-chose. ET ne détourne pas la conversation. Dit-elle en accentuant le 'et'. Puis un ange passa. Ils se regardèrent face à face, en se souriant, attendant que l'autre ose dire quelque chose. Je me lance puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir le faire. Il détourna le regard vers le coussin, sur lequel elle était appuyée. _Quel beau coussin défraîchi, vraiment_. Remus Lupin, si je te plais encore, et que tu veux bien parler d'autre chose que de la botanique ; veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Question fatidique. Oui, voulait-il sortir avec elle ? Bien sûr ! Était-ce une bonne idée ? Absolument pas. Alors il se redressa, prit l'air qu'il utilisait pour gronder Sirius et James et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour te séduire Grace. Je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de savoir que tu sais qu'il ne faut pas qu'on soit ensemble… La jeune femme se ferma immédiatement.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi. _Ô merci, Sirius, toi et tes excuses bidons pour plaquer une fille, tu m'inspires_.

\- Voyez-vous ça, et pourquoi ? Il y eut un second silence, ou le jeune homme se demandait s'il fallait ou non lui dire la vérité. Remus rassure moi, t'es pas en train de faire ton coming-out là ? Toujours le silence. Remus, tu aurais pu me le dire quand même ! Et Sirius et Lily sont au courant ? Il fallait peut-être qu'il réagisse, Grace commençait à se faire des films et… Et s'il faisait croire qu'il était homosexuel, il aurait pas à lui dire la vérité ! Remus ? Est-ce que tu es attiré par James et Sirius ? Remus ferma les yeux pour ne pas rire. Non, il n'arriverait pas à soutenir à Grace qu'il était un homosexuel amoureux de ses amis, c'était tellement loin de la vérité qu'il n'arriverait jamais à garder son sérieux.

\- Ah non, non, non, non, non ! Je ne suis pas homosexuel du tout.

\- Pourquoi garder ce silence alors ?

\- Désolé, je réfléchissais, tu me plais beaucoup toi aussi, mais… Mais je suis trop dangereux pour toi…

\- Hum, c'est vrai que tu fais terriblement peur, j'en fais des cauchemars. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle continua à prendre les devants. Plus sérieusement, il y a deux choix. Soit, tu me dis ça, car tu estimes que je suis une piètre sorcière et donc que je ne pourrais pas me défendre face à toi, pourquoi on devrait se battre d'abord, bref ça ne tient pas la route. Soit, tu me dis la vérité et on avise après ? Choisi. Au pied du mur, Remus tenta une dernière chose.

\- Tu as raison, je te cache quelque chose. Je suis un eunuque. Déclara-t-il, arrivant à peine à garder son sérieux.

\- Tu vas faire croire ça à qui sérieusement ? Et puis même si c'était vrai, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi uniquement pour le cul. Dit moi la vérité, c'est ridicule.

\- Ah, mais si je te jure, je…

\- Si tu l'étais vraiment Sirius ne t'aurait pas donner des capotes.

\- Certes, mais…

\- Mais rien Remus, tu me dis la vérité, point. Lui restait-il une chance de détourner la conversation ?

\- Je ne te dirai la vérité que si tu promets sur ta magie que tu ne diras rien. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, c'est que je risque gros avec ce secret.

\- Promis, juré, craché ! »

**24 DÉCEMBRE 1978 AUX ALENTOURS DE 23 : 57**

Ça y était, Remus avait vidé son sac et lui avait tout dis. Elle n'avait pas cillé. Tout le long, elle avait hoché la tête, à intervalle régulier en lui tenant la main. Le jeune homme était déstabilisé, en général, les personnes à qui il racontait ; qu'il s'était fait mordre à cinq ans, par l'un des loup-garou les plus recherché du pays, ne disait pas 'hum, hum, je t'écoute continue'. Non, rarement, on ne le laissait pas finir après 'je suis un loup-garou', alors tout un récit ! Alors, maintenant, il s'était tu, et n'attendait plus que son verdict pour aller se vautrer sur sa couette.  
« Écoute, Remus, tout le monde traîne un bagage, ça fait partie de la vie. Mais comme pour tout le reste, c'est beaucoup plus facile quand quelqu'un vous aide à le porter. La jeune femme continuait de lui caresser les mains du bout des doigts. Moi aussi, j'ai un mes bagages, je ne supporte pas de voir les aisselles des gens, et tu ne sais même pas à quel point c'est handicapant. Je te le jure, les gens montrent bien plus leurs aisselles qu'on ne le croit ! Il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer et détournant le regard. Mais chasser le naturel, il revient au galop, et il ne put non plus s'empêcher de reprendre son air grave.

\- Grace, tu ne comprends pas que je ne peux me permettre qu'on sorte ensemble.

\- Comment un adolescent peut-il avoir une si petite opinion de lui-même, ça me sidère t'es quelqu'un de bien Remus, mais tu ne peux pas être le martyr de toute l'humanité.

\- Je ne me fais pas martyr de toute l'humanité, je suis juste las, de prendre plein la tronche tout le temps, alors maintenant, je préviens. Avant je croyais avoir une bonne étoile. J'allais à la bibliothèque, je te voyais, dans un rayon, mon roman préféré sous le nez, sifflotant la chanson qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des jours et je pensais han peut-être bien que c'est la bonne ! Et maintenant je me dis que t'es une pétasse qui a pris mon bouquin… Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Arrête de rire. Mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter.

\- Bon OK, j'arrête. Mais elle continuait. Mais avoue qu'il vaut mieux en rire qu'autre chose. Mais Remus, dit moi pourquoi tu pourrais te permettre d'avoir des amis, mais pas de petites amies ? C'est absurde. La main de Grace lui caressait la joue, et le déconcentrait.

\- Parce que…

\- Ne cherche pas d'excuse, t'en a pas abruti. » Et Grace, qui n'en avait rien à faire de ses arguments, fit glisser sa main dans sa nuque, l'attirant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Même le plus grand des orateurs, n'aurait pu céder devant tant d'arguments. Quand ils se détachèrent, la jeune femme le regarda avec un sourire victorieux, l'embrassa une dernière fois, et partie vers les escaliers, d'un pas guilleret. Arrivé à la troisième marche, elle sembla hésiter puis se retourna.

« Au fait, joyeux Noël Remus. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Joyeux Noel à toi aussi, Grace » Répondit-il avec un sourire qui remontait jusqu'aux oreilles.

**25 DÉCEMBRE 1978 AUX ALENTOURS DE 9 : 48**

James, Lily et Peter petit-déjeunaient tranquillement, lorsque Sirius fit son entrée et vin s'asseoir aux côtés de James. Peter, lui demanda s'il avait passé la nuit avec une fille, car contrairement à James, il n'avait pas prévenu qu'il ne dormirait pas au dortoir. Suite à une remarque graveleuse comme quoi, il avait effectivement dormi avec une fille, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch rectifia.

« Tu t'es endormi au pied de notre lit, Sirius, arrête de te venter de quoi que ce soit. Dit-il énervé, lui qui aurait bien aimé que son ami aille voir ailleurs s'il y était.

\- Ah, mais j'ai juste dit que j'avais dormi dans la même chambre qu'une femme, ne sur-interprète pas Cornedrue. D'ailleurs Pete, comment était Lunard en rentrant hier, s'il est rentré bien sûr ? Demanda Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Queudver, qui était obnubilé par son plat d'œuf brouillé.

\- Bah, normal, pourquoi ? C'est ce moment-là que choisi Grace pour faire son entrée, elle allait s'installer plus loin, mais Sirius la siffla bruyamment. Bien évidemment, la plupart de la salle le regarda, mais il n'en avait cure, et puis la plupart de Poudlard était habitué aux excentricités de Sirius Black. Elle vint s'établir à leurs côtés, il faudrait bien qu'elle s'y habitue, et puis avec qui allait-elle manger ?

\- Alors, ma grande, c'était comment hier ? Lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle se servait en jus de citrouille. Remus, sait-il jouer aux cartes ? » Se risqua l'animagus, en bougeant ses sourcils subjectivement, pendant que Lily lui envoyait sa jambe dans son tibia droit. Grace lui répondit d'un clin d'œil, qui clos le débat. Le petit groupe discutait tranquillement entrecoupé de 'passe-moi le sel' de bruit de fourchette et de Sirius, voulant plus de détails sur leur soirée.  
Lorsque Remus pointa le bout de son nez dans la grande salle, il fut surpris de voir Grace avec ses amis, et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est qu'il avait dû la harceler depuis Merlin seul sais combien de temps. Il s'approcha d'abord de Sirius, qui était le plus près.

« N'oublie pas de me rappeler de te pulvériser après mon petit-déjeuner. Dit-il en serrant son épaule, alors que son ami essayait de rentrer sa boite crânienne dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Je te l'avais dit. » Le gratifia James, avec un sourire entendu.

Remus finit par s'asseoir à côté de Grace, qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Alors, James et Lily se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu vois, James, notre Remus prend son envol.

\- Ils vont passer tout leur temps ensemble. Dit-il en regardant son ami heureux. Lily, comment on dit égoïste gentiment ?

\- Indépendant.

\- C'est ça, ils sont indépendants. Plus que deux et on pourra enfin passer des soirées tranquilles, t'imagine un peu ? Lily rit jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit Sirius se tourner vers eux.

\- N'y croyez pas trop, papa, maman, je compte bien être là, le jour où vous me ferez un petit frère. Ce haussement de sourcils devenait systématique, et quelque peu énervant trouvèrent les deux amoureux. Fort heureusement, il redirigea son regard vers le lycanthrope. Remus, tu vas avoir une bouche de mérou, à force. » Seul un grognement lui répondit. Il ne restait plus que Peter à regarder, qui lui, fixait toujours ses œufs brouillés. _Désespérant._

De leur côté Grace et Remus allaient plutôt bien, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient heureux. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, et surtout pour rire un peu, elle jeta un regard sous la table et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Je savais bien que t'étais pas un eunuque. » Ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'empourprer les joues du loup-garou.

Sirius, qui avait tout entendu, se racla la gorge.

« Franchement, je pense que vous devriez me remercier, car en ces périodes de fêtes…

\- Ferme là. » Répondirent-ils unanimement.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

En espérant que cela vous ait plu, dites-le-moi en commentaires, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.


End file.
